O Nariz
by As Snapetes
Summary: Um monte de mulher no msn no meio da noite teoricamente não daria certo, mas...Olha só o que deu. Série de drabbles fics com exatamente 100 palavras sobre o nariz de Severo Snape.


FEST 2008

Nome: O Nariz

Autoras: As Snapetes

Pares: Severo Snape e mais um monte de gente

Censura: 18 anos

Gênero: Romance, Drama e Comédia

Spoilers: Os que todo mundo já sabe.

Resumo: Um monte de mulher no msn no meio da noite teoricamente não daria certo, mas...Olha só o que deu.

Série de drabbles sobre o nariz de Severo Snape

Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

Nota: Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo  
SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Regine Manzato**

Ela observava ele de perfil. As linhas do rosto dele eram fortes, másculas. Mas o nariz era algo incrível. Longo, torto, em forma de gancho, dava um ar sombrio para o rosto dele, ressaltava sua personalidade forte, dura, introspectiva. O cabelo, negro como a noite, caído, emoldurava o rosto e o nariz, como um quadro com formas duras e sóbrias. Ali, parado, concentrado, cortando minuciosamente algum ingrediente com a faca, com a cabeça levemente abaixada, o cabelo cobria os olhos, e a boca, mas não o nariz, que se impunha soberbamente sobre o rosto dele. Era lindo de se ver.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Gabrielle Briant**

Quem já teve o prazer de ver, sabe que é grande. E sejamos sinceras: as mulheres gostam quando é grande, mesmo! Foi justamente isso que me atraiu tanto nele: quando vi pela primeira vez aquela coisa grande, descomunal apontando para mim, me apaixonei! Eu quis tocar, quis beijar... Mas ele era sério demais e eu uma mera setimanista apaixonada pelos atributos do professor novato. Durante todo o ano letivo, desejei possuir aquele monumento... Até que me formei e nunca mais o vi. No entanto, digo uma coisa: até hoje lembro com paixão de Severo Snape e o seu enorme... nariz.

oooOOoooOOooo

**FerPorcel**

Com as duas mãos ocupadas, Severo não conseguiu impedir o inevitável. Quando a massa quente e melada engolfou a ponta de seu nariz, Severo o franziu, o que apenas causou mais complicação. Agora o responsável por aquilo ria; e ria de Severo.

Redobrou os esforços para ter de volta sua dignidade, preparando seu olhar mais aterrorizador, que despejou sobre seu algoz. O riso morreu e a massa foi retirada, mas antes que Severo pudesse relaxar as sobrancelhas, recebeu um golpe bem no meio do nariz, seguido de mais risos.

Por que a Hermione insistia em entregar bebês no seu colo?

oooOOoooOOooo

**Clau Snape**

Deitada de bruços em sua confortável cama, ela estremeceu quando sentiu algo gelado lhe roçar pela nuca e descer em direção às costas. Nas noites quentes de julho ele sempre dava um jeito de sair mais cedo das masmorras e pegá-la distraída. Quando ela menos esperava pode sentir seu avantajado nariz lhe incitando, buscando suas entranhas. Foi apenas o tempo dela se virar e ele deixá-la a ponto de enlouquecer. Saciava os desejos dela usando seu famoso órgão olfatório para brincar, provocando-a lentamente. Era o aperitivo antes do prato principal. Para sua felicidade as noites de verão estavam apenas começando.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Marina Snape**

- Srta Magalud, traga até a minha mesa para que todos possam compartilhar.

A surpresa estampada no rosto da moça, começou a chamar a atenção de todos. A mão estendida do mestre, esperando pelo pacote.

Foi quando o enorme nariz dele saltou aos olhos. Ele sempre estivera ali, grande, adunco, macilento, e por vezes até distraiu sua atenção durante a aula, tendo pensamentos nada convencionais com o nariz do mestre. Como de um cão farejador, as narinas se contraiam e dilatavam para captar aromas e levar a informação ao cérebro privilegiado.

Lud, lá se foram seus preciosos bombons de jaca...

oooOOoooOOooo

**Thity Deluc**

Sentiu primeiro nas pernas, bem de leve, subindo pela panturrilha, passando pela coxa... achou que estava sonhando... depois na outra perna... era quente, e o ar que deslocava deixou uma trilha de arrepios... acordou com um sorriso, era o nariz... subiu pelas costas, como sempre fazia, bem devagar, acendendo-a, entrou pelos cabelos,

procurando sua nuca, lentamente, passando pelo pescoço, contornando sua orelha esquerda, e parando bem perto de sua boca... contornou seu queixo e parou na orelha esquerda... virou-a delicadamente e continuou tocando-a, descendo pelo pescoço em direção ao seu coração... Mione simplesmente adorava quando Sev a acordava daquela forma!

oooOOoooOOooo

**Erdemie Cohen**

Ela sempre tinha problemas de dores nas costas. A solução preferida era ir até as masmorras e implorar por uma massagem ao seu colega.

- Preciso de um favor – dizia ela.

Ele a examinava com malícia, via a cara de dor que ela exibia e imaginava como colocar uma expressão de prazer no rosto dela.

Ele começava a sessão passeando com seu nariz por cada parte das costas dela, e aproveitava para explorar o resto do corpo também. Ela esquecia qualquer dor que possuía e sorria.

- Esquece a massagem. Já não sinto mais dor.

E faziam algo mais gostoso.

oooOOoooOOooo

**FerPorcel**

Da biblioteca da casa, Hermione ouviu a porta da sala adjunta abrir e fechar. Àquela hora da noite, só poderia ser o Rony querendo, com característica sutileza, tirar sua atenção dos livros para ele. A culpa por negligenciá-lo a semana toda a fez deixar a biblioteca.

A salinha ficou completamente escura quando Hermione fechou a porta. Antes que pudesse questionar a falta de luz, um braço forte a envolveu por trás. Gemeu, excitada com a novidade... Uma mão máscula afastou seu cabelo, e lábios ali desceram – glorioso.

Até sentir o nariz longo demais e ficar tensa.

— Homem ou moleque, Hermione?

oooOOoooOOooo

**MagaLud **

– Aí está, Prof. Snape. Um novo nariz.

Ele se olhou no espelho. Não mais era aquele horrível gancho no meio do nariz, herança dos Prince.

– Mas o senhor deve saber que houve complicações.

– Complicações?

O cirurgião apontou para o baixo ventre:

– O senhor sabe, o nariz regula o tamanho do... Bom...

Snape ergueu o lençol e olhou para baixo.

– AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Acordou suado e tremendo. Pôs a mão no nariz, o mesmo velho e formidável nariz de sempre. Ele suspirou, aliviado.

– O que foi, Severus? – Hermione indagou, sonolenta, a seu lado.

– Pesadelo, querida. Você não tem com o que se preocupar.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Su Snape**

Ele era absurdamente lindo. Músculos definidos, apesar de sua aparente magreza sob aquelas vestes negras. Como ambos resistiram por tanto tempo? Se não tivesse absoluta certeza que ele se magoaria ela diria que estava absurdamente feliz dele ter saído da escola um ano antes. Como podiam estar aqui nessa situação tão íntima se ainda fossem professor e aluna?

Mas ainda havia um empecilho. Ela era menor de idade e ele pagaria um alto risco se qualquer pessoa descobrisse aquilo que ela estava proposta para que acontecesse.

- Severo?

- Humm... – ele resmungou com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

- Eu ainda não tenho idade suficiente para... você sabe...

Ele saiu abruptamente de seu refugio em seus cachos.

-Não adianta mais querida, não há nada que meu pênis faça agora que meu nariz não tenha feito antes.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Shey Snape**

Altivo, arrogante, presunçoso... Eram características marcantes nele. Para os outros, a mim o que agradava, além da personalidade, era a forma inigualávelmente sedutora como aproveitava-se de sua anatomia facial.

Sim, aproveitava-se... era um mestre, ela podia afirmar.

Sorrindo satisfeita, sentindo o arrepio característico da antecipação, do desejo pelo toque quente da respiração dele, do nariz deliciosamente avantajado, que, deliberadamente, languidamente, descia pelo seu pescoço, atiçando sua pele, arrepiando-a, aquecendo-a até chegar a nuca, depois a orelha...

Definitivamente, muito sedutor... e tão interessante quanto outra parte, sentida agora que o corpo quente, igualmente avantajado, colava no seu, dizendo:

— Detenção Srta. Granger!

oooOOoooOOooo

**Clau Snape**

O adolescente de cabelos lisos e escorridos estava sentado à beira do lago triste pela ausência dela. Sempre preferira passar os feriados longe da Rua da Fiação, enquanto ela costumava ficar com seus familiares em Londres. Por isso ele se assustou quando uma massa de cabelos ruivos se debruçou sobre ele, e um suave aroma de jasmim lhe impregnou o nariz adunco enquanto ela sussurrava um "Voltei Sev, Feliz Natal" e depositara um beijo terno em seu rosto. Aquele fora o melhor presente de Natal que ele ganhara em toda sua vida. E o único que ele não esqueceria jamais.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Xuxu**

Olhos negros grudados em mim, tudo mudou rápido, uma noite.

Ele... Deleite dos meus sonhos pueris agora ali, meu.

Olhos grudados um no outro... Era o que eu precisava.

Um momento que ele realmente me olhasse, sim, o momento e a musica...

E minha mente gritando.

Olhe... Isso. Deseje... Esta prestando bem atenção? É exatamente isso que eu quero. Simplesmente porque quero você aqui grudado em mim... Quero gritar sentindo seu corpo... Suas mãos... Seu nariz... Quero-o enterrado em meu pescoço... Quero-o descobrindo todo meu corpo...

Meu, finalmente meu, total, incondicionalmente... Agora você que vai me desejar, possuir, talvez amar.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Shey Snape**

Revoltante, era a palavra. Grotesco, irritante, desastroso.

Era grande?... Sim. Fino?... Certamente. Estava torto, vermelho, e... escorrendo.

— Desculpe Lily, eu... não consegui evitar.

— Não se preocupe Sev, acontece com todos, até com você.

Quem o olharia duas vezes agora? Adolescência era difícil, ainda assim, não precisava ser humilhante, mas era.

Encarava-a sentindo-se inútil, desconcertado, fracassado.

Que garota olhava-o duas vezes? Sem rir, claro. Não ligava realmente, mas depois disto... estaria verdadeiramente acabado. Logo, toda Hogwarts saberia, não se mantinham segredos naqueles muros.

"Salazar, serei a piada do ano!" – as mãos no rosto.

— Calma Sev, um resfriado não é tão ruim.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Clau Snape**

Severo se questionava às vezes como fora possível conquistá-la. Melhor aluna de todos os tempos, bruxa excepcional, heroína de guerra, e ainda por cima uma amante incomparável.

Logo ele que sempre fora considerado seboso, arrogante, e pouco atraente. Será que a sorte finalmente lhe sorrira?

Abraçou-a por trás, enquanto lhe beijava a nuca e sussurrou.

- Hermione posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- Lógico amor, o que foi?

- Como você se apaixonou por mim?

Ela sorriu com malícia e disse:

- Simples, graças ao seu enorme... nariz. Sempre fui louca por homens avantajados e ninguém se compara a você!

oooOOoooOOooo

**Erdemie Cohen**

Severo entra em seu quarto, vê um pedaço de pergaminho em cima do travesseiro.

Olha ao redor, tentando imaginar quem poderia ter deixado ali, mas como não acha ninguém, lê:

- Nariz... pescoço, boca, seio, barriga, pêlos, vagina.

Arregalou os olhos, tocou em seu nariz e recomeçou a leitura:

- Nariz, clitóris. Movimentos. Gemidos. Prazer!

- Que m...

Uma mulher envolta em um xale entra.

- Gostou?

- Que porcaria é essa, Trelawney?

- Hoje analisei as estrelas e vi que elas estão propícias para o acasalamento, então fiz um roteiro para o que poderíamos fazer...

- Senta e espera...

oooOOoooOOooo

**Shey Snape**

Joelhos... dobram-se diante da lápide, caem no chão úmido, frio, duro. Doem... não tanto quanto as lembranças.

A chuva... desaba grossa, gelada, entorpecente. Lavando a lama e sangue preso na capa, sem livrar a dor da alma.

Face... pálida, fria, coberta pelos cabelos negros, escondendo a tristeza do rosto outrora impassível. Era duro manter-se assim, ele sabia, pagaria caro por isso.

Lágrima... escapou-lhe dos olhos negros, descendo quente pelo rosto gelado, contornando o nariz proeminente curvo, pálido, destacado nos cabelos escuros. A gota quente deslizou até a ponta antes de cair, deixando-o mais só do que sempre fora.

— Desculpe Lily.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Mia Teixeira**

Severus correu os olhos sobre a sala, atentando aos sinais dos alunos silenciosos. Aquilo fulminava seu autodomínio e a última coisa que ele precisava era de adolescentes insuportáveis rindo de suas necessidades biológicas. "Maldita seca! Quando essa maldita chuva cai, afinal? Estamos na Escócia! Infernos!"

Ele mordeu lábio, apertou sobrolho, mas nada... Os sinais eram claros. Estava vindo, não conseguiria impedir mais. Então virou de costas sem perceber a aproximação da garota irritante, justamente quando mais tentava segurar o espirro. Inutilmente. A enxurrada desabou viscosa sobre as vestes dela, deixando respingos de saliva e muco sobre os brios dos dois.

oooOOoooOOooo

**Roxane Norris**

Aquele cheiro... o doce aroma que o fazia crispar os lábios e soltar um leve suspiro. Um murmúrio contido, entre a garganta e os lábios, de satisfação. Os olhos fechados, sorvendo-os aos poucos, o nariz repousando levemente sobre o caldeirão. O ato de picar os ingredientes, milimetricamente encaixados nas batida do relógio ali perto, que soavam com uma música. Compassos ritmados que ele, Severus

Snape dominava em toda a sua essência... Assim como os toques cuidadosamente medidos que seus dedos traçariam no corpo dela, explorando sua libido ao máximo, fazendo-a se desmanchar entre eles, assim como aquelas pétalas de rosas...

oooOOoooOOooo

**Shey Snape**

Feio?... Sim. Dentre os conhecidos...? Horrendo!

Torto? Dependendo do ângulo, talvez. Mas... o que importa a opinião alheia? Dava-lhe personalidade, altivez, sex appeal. – não pode evitar a sobrancelha erguida.

Grande?... Certamente! Não havia viva alma que negaria isso. Nem mesmo ele.

Havia benefícios. Lendas, mitos... ou simples fofoca!

E fetiches...

Severo Snape não se importava. Era abastado, sabia disso. Aproveitava-se de seus atributos. Obtinha prazer deles, dava-o também.

Agora, um momento para ambos... Sorrindo maliciosamente, atenção em cada mínima mudança.

Aspirou. Doce, forte, único... Definitivamente, único em sua beleza, simplicidade.

— Humm... – murmurou rouco.

— Bom Dia, Severo... seu café está pronto!

oooOOoooOOooo

**Gude Potter**

— Atchim!

—Sabia que cachoeira e outono não combinam!

—Se arrependeu — Snape maliciou, limpando seu nariz num lenço.

—Sorte que tenho um frasco de poção para gripe comigo — desconversou Hermione, tirando-o do bolso e entregando ao homem, que esvaziou.

—Ron me deu ontem. Disse que gripes sempre podem...

— Seu ex-namoradinho iria querer ajudar sim, ainda mais depois do que viu na cachoeira. Talvez dê uma caixa de preservativos posteriormente.

Ruborizadíssima, Hermione viu o rótulo de longe.

—Ah! Ron pegou das Gemialidades Weasley. Acho que não é um produto...

Ela encarou Snape, cujo nariz gancho virou uma tromba de elefante.

— ... seguro.

oooOOoooOOooo


End file.
